L'Illustre et Fortunée Maison Malefoy
by laitue
Summary: Vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur Draco et sa famille ? Alors bienvenue au manoir de l'illustre et fortunée famille Malefoy ! Evitez juste de mentionner vos origines moldues, restez poli avec Narcissa et méfiez vous des fouines... [recueil de drabbles sur les Malefoy, de la jeunesse de Lucius à l'adolescence de Scorpius, pas d'ordre chronologique dans la publication des textes]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Consignes de sécurité  
**Auteur:** laitue  
**Personnages :** Narcissa et Lucius  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling**  
Rating: **K+  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots en réponse au thème « mot de passe »

* * *

« Ouvre cette porte.  
- Non !  
- Narcissa...  
- Réponds d'abord ! »

Lucius Malefoy soupira avant de s'approcher de la porte pour murmurer :

« Notre premier baiser c'était dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tu portais une ravissante nuisette en satin mauve. »

A ces mots Narcissa ouvrit la porte et sauta au cou de son mari pour l'embrasser.

« Tu sais que ce petit jeu est tout à fait ridicule ? Je suis un mangemort ! Sans compter que ces stupides consignes de sécurité ont été annulées depuis que nous contrôlons le Ministère.  
- Peut-être, mais j'aime quand tu te rappelles de nos rendez-vous. »


	2. Félicitation pour cette naissance

**Titre : **Félicitation pour la naissance de votre enfant  
**Auteur:** laitue  
**Personnages :** Draco/Astoria, (mention de Ron et Scorpius)  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling**  
Rating: **K  
**Note : **10 thèmes : Amour-propre, Aveu, Bébé, Cicatrices, Courage, Encore, Prétexte, Réconciliation, Souvenir, Trahison.

* * *

Draco froissa la lettre qui accompagnait le paquet. Il devait admettre que Weasley avait du cran pour oser un truc pareil. Mais c'était déloyal ! Astoria passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Voyons ne t'énerve pas. Il faut faire la paix maintenant. C'est gentil de leur part d'offrir un cadeau pour la naissance de Scorpius.  
- Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour m'humilier ! Encore !  
- Chéri ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Draco sourit à Astoria avant de foudroyer la fouine en peluche du regard. Décidément cette histoire avait laissé des cicatrices.


	3. Pour l'amour d'un fils

**Titre :** Pour l'amour d'un fils  
**Auteur:** laitue  
**Personnages :** Narcissa, Lucius (mention de Draco, Harry et Voldemort)  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling**  
Rating: **T  
**Note : **Ecrit pour la communauté 31_jours en réponse au thème « Ensemble c'est tout » et au thème optionnel « Elle »

* * *

Alors que les mangemorts se rassemblaient autour de leur maître en poussant des exclamations de joie à l'annonce de leur victoire, Narcissa Malefoy posa les yeux sur le corps de l'adolescent. Elle se mordit les lèvres et pria intérieurement pour que l'Élu reste immobile quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Elle avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres et trahi son camps. Mais tout ça lui importait peu désormais. Au diable Voldemort, ses mangemorts et leurs prétendues valeurs. Tout ce qui comptait était de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pour y retrouver Draco vivant. Mue à présent par son seul instinct maternel, elle voulait uniquement revoir son fils et se sentait prête à éliminer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Gardant un visage impassible afin de ne pas trahir ses projets, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Tout d'abord se mêler aux mangemorts célébrant le triomphe de leur Maître et les suivre docilement jusqu'au château. Arrivés à Poudlard, profiter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres retienne l'attention de tous en annonçant la mort de Potter pour s'éclipser discrètement en entrainant Lucius avec elle et partir à la recherche de Draco. Une fois son fils retrouvé, essayer de prendre la fuite et quitter pour toujours ce lieu où leurs vies étaient menacées.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils pourraient aller, ni comment ils pourraient fuir. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était qu'elle devait rassembler sa famille. Qu'ils soient tous les trois ensemble était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Narcissa s'approcha de son mari pour glisser lentement ses doigts fins au creux de sa main et sans un mot elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Lucius. Après un bref instant, il inclina brièvement la tête et resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers les lumières de Poudlard qui brillaient au loin. Ils étaient prêts.


	4. La règle n1

**Titre : **La règle n°1  
**Auteur:** laitue  
**Personnages :** Scorpius Malefoy(/Rose Weasley), Ron Weasley  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling**  
Rating: **K  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots en réponse au thème « étiquette »

* * *

Depuis son plus jeune âge Scorpius avait été initié à l'étiquette de la famille Malefoy. Comment se tenir à table, ce qu'il fallait dire et ne pas dire, quels vêtements porter ou ne pas porter, comment se comporter en présence de telle ou telle personne... Il maitrisait le protocole à la perfection.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec la baguette de Ron Weasley braquée sur sa poitrine, il ignorait que la famille Weasley possédait elle aussi ses propres règles de bonne conduite.

La plus importante d'entre elles étant : « On ne touche pas à ma fille chérie ! »


End file.
